From Beneath The Ashes
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETED] Kagome, finally has Inuyasha back in her arms and safe, but will life ever be the same for them and will there be a happily ever after. Part Three of the Travelin' Soldier Trilogy.
1. Love's Return to Life

A/N: Welcome to Part 3 in the Travelin' Soldier Trilogy. The way this works is you need to read the series in the following order: 1.) Travelin' Soldier (storyid=1229156) then 2.) Living In A Moment (storyid=1301305), before you read this story. They follow each other and refer back between them.  
  
From Beneath the Ashes  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 1 - Love's Return to Life ~~*~*~~  
  
Kagome stared lovingly down at the sleeping form on the bed. Inuyasha had been so exhausted from his trip that only moments after they had embraced on the tarmac, he had collapsed into her arms. Worried, she had cried out, only to find that Kouga and Sesshoumaru had stepped up behind her and together they picked up the unconscious hanyou between them. Sesshoumaru had insisted that they all return to his home, where he had Inuyasha carried up to a large room.  
  
She reached out and pushed a lock of hair away from his forehead, noticing the strained and haggard look that had developed on his young face. He was almost twenty-one and yet he looked like he had lived a lifetime. He reacted to her touch, flinching slightly before sighing in his sleep. His head turned to nuzzle into her hand and a soft whisper escaped his lips.  
  
"Kagome." he sighed.  
  
Her heart leapt at his voice, tears beginning to stream relentlessly back down her cheeks again. She couldn't believe it, he was finally back home and alive.  
  
His restlessness became more pronounced as she sat silently weeping next to him. His nostrils flaring at the salty scent in the air, Inuyasha struggled to reach out and find out who was crying. Suddenly a deep terror within him erupted and with a shout, he bolted upright in bed, knocking away Kagome's hand violently. He immediately realized what he had done and turned to the girl, who was holding her injured hand against her chest.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said as he reached out and gathered her into his arms. She fell heavily against his chest, her sobs building in intensity. "Shh, my love. Everything is going to be all right now." he whispered in her hair as he rocked her gently back and forth.  
  
"I. . .I. . .waited and waited, but you didn't come home to me. Then they said that you were dead and I felt as if my world had ended." she whispered hoarsely, her voice ragged from her sobbing. "I tried to go on, but it was just so hard. Then Sesshoumaru told me that you had been listed as missing in action and I began praying that you would return and still, even then, you didn't. What happened Inuyasha? Why didn't you come home to me sooner?" she accused as her eyes looked up at him, overflowing with anguish.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't come home to you sooner, Kagome." he said as a violent shudder racked through his frame. Kagome, worried, leaned back in his embrace, peering closely up into his eyes. They had suddenly gone dead, filled with an anxiety unlike anything she had seen before. Concerned, she brought her hand up to his face, cradling his cheek.  
  
"Tell me what happened to you Inuyasha." she said quietly. She watched as he pulled away from her embrace and slid off the edge of the bed. He strode across the room and stood looking unseeingly out the window.  
  
"I was separated from my unit," he started hesitantly. Stiffening his shoulders, he continued, "Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but I had been wounded and was unable to get back. I hid out for several days, but complication with the wound caused me to become captured by the enemy." A sudden shudder racked through his body and he leaned forward, placing both hands on the windowsill, and rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window.  
  
"They tried to make me talk, but I wouldn't. I was finally able to escape and was picked up by a rescue team. The rest you know." he whispered. He closed his eyes against the pictures flashing though his mind. So engrossed in his thoughts, he did not hear her approach until she slipped slim arms around his waist, hugging his body close to hers. He opened his eyes and looked down at the delicate hands encircling his waist. Reaching up, he laid his hands over hers, savoring the warmth of her body against his. She knew that he wasn't telling her something, but at this moment she didn't care, all she cared about was that he was here back in her arms.  
  
How long they stood there giving comfort to the other, they were unsure. But the sun set and the stars began to twinkle in the heavens above when Kagome finally led Inuyasha back to the bed, where she tucked him under the covers, before curling up in his strong embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood looking over the two sleeping figures, a slight smile gracing his otherwise stern face. Moonlight poured through the window, highlighting the pair entangled within each others arms. He was glad that Inuyasha had returned, even if he would never say anything to him about it. Turning he left the room and walked down the stairway to the living room. Sango and Miroku both jumped to their feet as he walked into the room.  
  
"How are they?" Sango asked anxiously.  
  
"They are both sleeping, which is what they need now more than anything." Sesshoumaru said as he strode across the room and sat down in a wing chair next to the unlit fireplace. "I fear that it is going to be a long and hard road for the both of them."  
  
"Why?" Miroku questioned, a puzzled look flitting over his face.  
  
"I received the report from the troop commander about Inuyasha's status when they picked him up. He had been severely beaten and tortured, as well as malnourished. The state that we saw him in today, was a result of the punishment he received. They were able to put some weight back on him, but even I can tell that he is still too thin." he said emotionlessly, pulling a tired hand across his face.  
  
"Is he going to be all right, though?" Sango asked concerned. Kagome had only just gotten him back, she couldn't lose him again not after everything she had been through.  
  
"I think so, with time and patience. I know that it is going to be hard for him, but he has to admit to his weakness and let himself heal. Though knowing my brother, as stubborn as he is, he won't admit that he has to take it easy." Sesshoumaru barked roughly at the idea. "Only time will tell."  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Well enough with the procrastinating and on with the show. Welcome to the final installment of the Travelin' Soldier trilogy. Even though I have not completely finished this story I have finished enough to start feeding you all bits of it. I have 1 1/2 chapter left to write and it will be done. (Whew. . .but this was a hard story). I wanted to keep it fresh and yet still follow the previous storylines. I hope you enjoy yourself and please feel free to leave me a review.  
  
Thanks for reading ~DBZ Vegeta  
  
~********~  
  
© Copyright Statement  
  
Copyright is a form of protection provided by the laws of the United States (title 17, U.S. Code) to the authors of "original works of authorship," including literary, dramatic, musical, artistic, and certain other intellectual works. This protection is available to both published and unpublished works.  
  
Copyright protection is granted the moment the original work is created and fixed in a tangible form that it is perceptible either directly or with the aid of a machine or device.  
  
While I do not own the characters that are copyrighted by other authors, I do own the copyright to the original story line contained within and any characters of my own creation. If you have any questions, or wish to utilize my story line or characters, please contact me. 


	2. Pain and Anger Erupt

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
From Beneath the Ashes  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 2 - Pain and Anger Erupt ~~*~*~~  
  
Sunlight poured down through the window and into the eyes of the sleeping hanyou. He snorted in displeasure of the bright light infiltrating into his wonderful dream state. He was dreaming that he was warm and safe, the soft feel of the bed beneath him and warm covers over his body. Sighing he shifted slightly to get away from the light, when he became aware of a heavy weight pressed against him imprisoning his body.  
  
Panic flared suddenly, a feeling of being trapped flashing through his mind. Yelling, he slashed upward, knocking the weight from him as he bolted from the bed and into the corner of the room. Closing his eyes, he cringed in the corner expecting the punishment to fall and the pain to erupt throughout his body. He huddled closer into the small space as he heard the soft whisper of footfalls crossing the room towards him. It was everything he could do to keep from crying out. Flinching as a soft hand came down to cup his cheek he inhaled sharply, puzzled by the lack of dead and rotten smells. He could only smell lilac and a deep womanly scent.  
  
"Inuyasha." called a soft voice, soothing and caressing in its tone. Confused he burrowed as far as he could into the corner, trying to get away from the touch. "Inuyasha, its all right. Open your eyes, my love."  
  
Her voice eventually seemed to break through the wall of terror surrounding him, gradually relaxing his posture until he slumped forward, his head resting in her lap and arms wrapped tightly about her waist. She crooned softly to him under her breath as she gently stroked his silver hair lightly back from his face. He moved away from her warmth as he became aware of the wetness on his cheeks. Turning his head away, he looked at the wall, not wanting her to see him crying.  
  
"My love." she whispered softly, as her hands came up around his chest, her head nestling into the crook of his neck. "Everything will be all right now. You're home and no one can hurt you ever again."  
  
He stiffened slightly at her words, pulling away from her embrace as he stood up suddenly, before bolting out the door, leaving her confused by his departure.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha pounded through the woods unaware of where he was going, only knowing that he had to keep running, had to get away from the terror pulsing wildly through his veins. Running until he could no longer continue, he collapsed heavily at the base of a large tree. He curled up tightly, his arms wrapped around his knees which were pressed back tightly against his chest. Rocking back and forth slightly, he silently cried inside, unshed tears held firmly in check. 'Why did I run from Kagome?' his mind repeated over and over again. Images of terror and pain he had endured pressed relentlessly into his mind, causing him to cry out and clutch his head. In so much agony, he did not hear the approach of Sesshoumaru, until he stopped next to him and Inuyasha caught his scent. Sitting up quickly, Inuyasha shifted away from the larger man, looking warily up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru crouched down sitting on his haunches, his hands dangling between his knees as he stared into his half-brother's eyes. He could see the emotions swirling erratically within the golden depths.  
  
"So, are you going to run away from what troubles you, like you always would do or are you going to stand and face them?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone cold and emotionless.  
  
"What does it matter to you what I do!" yelled Inuyasha, anger beginning to well up inside of him, masking the pain and terror that had been eating at his soul only moments before.  
  
"I could care less what you do, but you left a very confused woman behind crying her eyes out." he replied, his eyes narrowing with the memory of Kagome bursting into the dining room this morning looking for Inuyasha. Blood and tears had been dripping down her face, a small cut on her temple causing the blood that was staining her face. He had known right away by the angle and shape of the cut that it was a claw mark. Sango and Miroku had immediately begun fusing over her as he had left in search of his errant brother.  
  
"Is she all right?" came a soft reply, bringing his attention back to the cowering hanyou.  
  
"She will be, when you come back to her." he answered as he stood up and looked down at his disheveled brother. "Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha stared up at his brother, wondering why he was actually being nice to him. 'Had he changed so much in the past two years since they had last seen each other? Had Sesshoumaru actually begun to care for him?' he thought, confusion coloring his expression. Slowing standing, he followed his brother back through the woods, uncertainty about his future warring within his mind. ~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the other chapters coming up will be longer. I will not be updating the next chapter until next week, so please let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks for reading ~DBZ Vegeta 


	3. Therapy and First Dates

A/N: Welcome to Part 3 in the Travelin' Soldier Trilogy. The way this works is you need to read the series in the following order: 1.) Travelin' Soldier (no=4267) then 2.) Living In A Moment (no=4666), before you read this story. They follow each other and refer back between them. 

From Beneath the Ashes

  
~~*~*~~

****

Chapter 3 - Therapy and First Dates

~~*~*~~

"You're going and that's final!" 

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" 

"As your commander, I have every right. You will go and not say another word about it."

Inuyasha's mouth closed with a snap, as he glared heatedly at Sesshoumaru. They had been arguing for the past hour about him seeing a therapist. His nightmares had been slowly getting worse in the week that he had been back and Sesshoumaru was insisting that he seek medical help.

"Kagome and I want to go home to the shrine. I don't want to stay here and see some quaked up doctor." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You both can return to Kagome's home, but I insist that you see this doctor at least three times a week." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he handed a slip of paper to the sulking hanyou. Inuyasha glared at the hand outstretched to him and angrily snatched the paper from him before depositing it in his pant's pocket, not looking at it.

"How do you know that I will go?" he mumbled grumpily.

"Dr. Richards has been instructed to provide me with weekly reports on your progress, also to include if you do not show up. I have also given Kagome the same information that I just gave you and I don't think that she is going to let you get away with not going." Sesshoumaru replied, his back now to his brother. He stood looking out the window over his gardens where Kagome and Sango were sitting under one of the large shade trees. 

Inuyasha's nightmares had been getting worse over the last week and Kagome had desperately sought his help. Ranging anywhere from extremely violent to heartbreakingly sad, she had related every instance to him. She had insisted that they return home, where she could provide him with a stable environment away from the dregs of the conflict. Living just outside of Washington DC, there were always protests and news coverage about the conflict. Subjecting him to their hatred was detrimental to his recovery. Sesshoumaru had reluctantly agreed to her suggestion and had contacted the Pentagon's mental health department for a recommendation of a doctor in the area of Kagome's home. They would be leaving tomorrow for the shrine. 

"Why'd you do that?" he heard Inuyasha grumble behind him, covering up a smile at his disgruntled brother, he turned around and look at him before walking across the room to stand in front of him.

"If you love her, you will do this for her. You cannot let this haunt you and turn you into a shadow of former self. For if you continue upon the path you have chosen, you will only bring her greater pain." Sesshoumaru said as he walked around his stunned brother and left him to contemplate his words. 

~*~

"Kagome, is everything all right between you and Inuyasha." Sango asked as she looked up at the tired girl next to her. Dark circles marred the skin beneath her eyes and pain filled their dark depth. 

"I'll be fine, Sango. Once I get Inuyasha home, everything should be fine." Kagome said softly, trying to believe with all her heart that it would be true. Her elation about Inuyasha being alive still filled her heart, but his continued nightmares were slowly eating away at her. She wanted to do everything she could to help him to get over them, but was unsure about how to support him. 

"You're not fine. I can tell, please Kagome talk to me." Sango asked, concern coloring her voice. 

Kagome looked up into her friend's eyes, and was more than relieved by the complete trust and concern that she saw in those depths. Bursting into tears, she leaned forward into Sango's comforting embrace, pouring out her heart to her dear friend. 

"So Sesshoumaru is going to insist that Inuyasha see Dr. Richards." Sango murmured comfortingly, "I think that is a good idea, he needs someone objective to talk to about what happened."

"I know, every time that I ask him for more details, he says that there is nothing else to say and yet his nightmares are getting worse." Kagome sighed as she sat back, reaching up to wipe her wet cheeks. 

"Don't fret Kagome, everything will be all right, I just know it. Now, why don't we go find this mysterious man of yours. I have been wanting to meet him all week." Sango said as she hopped up from the bench and held out a hand to Kagome, a wide mischievous gin gracing her face. Kagome smiled up at her and took her generous offer of the help up. As she stood up, she caught a glimpse of sliver hair coming towards her. Smiling, she bounded past Sango and skidded to a halt in front of Inuyasha. 

He smiled sadly down at her as he reached out and wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her close against him. Leaning forward he buried his face in her dark hair, trying to drown out his dark thoughts with her sweet scent. The sound of a throat clearing interrupted their embrace, and they both looked up into the grinning face of the young woman standing behind them. 

"Hi, I'm Sango and you must be Inuyasha." the woman said as she stuck her hand out to him. He tentatively took her hand in his before releasing it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she slid her hand over his arm to get his attention. When his eyes were focused on her, "Sango is my best friend, without her I don't think I could have made it through all that has happened over the last two years." she said, her eyes pouring out the depths of her feelings.

Inuyasha turned back to study the young woman in front of him, before stepping forward away from Kagome and sweeping the startled woman up into a tight embrace. 

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for being there when she needed someone." 

Sango's eyes filled with tears over his heartfelt response and she gratefully embraced him back.

"You're welcome, I would have done anything for Kagome and I would be most glad to be your friend also." she whispered huskily. Stepping back she linked arms with him and reached forward to snag Kagome, pulling them forward as she turned them back to the house.

"Why don't you say we go and get something to eat for lunch and talk." Sango chirped happily, her best friend on one side and her new friend on the other. Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye over the bouncing girl's head, smiling happily at the contented look on his face. 

~*~

"I know, since this is our last night in DC, why don't we go out. We can double date, Kagome. You with Inuyasha and me with the pervert." Sango said as she stepped over the man lying on the hall floor. Miroku had made another attempt at feeling Sango up after they had walked into the house, when she smacked him across the head causing him to tumble to the floor. Kagome was clutching her stomach trying to hold back her laughter as she looked from the dazed Miroku to the bewildered Inuyasha. 

Miroku groaned as he peeled himself off the floor rubbing his head. "Sango, do you have to be so mean?" he moaned.

"Miroku, do you have to be such a pervert?" she countered, smiling fondly down at the dark haired man. "Come on, we are getting lunch and discussing where we are all going tonight." She held out her hand to him and with a heave helped him up off the floor. 

"But Sango, don't you love me the way that I am?" he pouted, his lavender eyes twinkling merrily down at her.

"Cut it out, you pervert." Sango slapped his arm, playfully this time. "Miroku, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this pervert is our good friend Miroku." 

"Hey, I resent that. I am not a pervert all of the time." Miroku complained as he stuck his hand out to Inuyasha. "Glad to meet ya. . .finally." he added with a chuckle. "Now what was this you said about food?"

"Oh you. . .Come on, I'll feed you hungry lot." Kagome chuckled as she turned and led the group into the kitchen. "So Sango, what did you want to do tonight?"

"Well, I heard that there is going to be a concert tonight at the Washington Memorial. I thought we could take a couple of blankets and a basket of munchies." she said, looking over at the two men seat at the table. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm up for whatever you want, my dear." Miroku said as he turned to Inuyasha. 

"Fine by me." Inuyasha said, looking uneasily at Kagome.

"Good, then that's settled. We'll leave at 5 tonight. That will give us enough time to get there and find a good spot before it starts." Sango said happily as she bounced over to help Kagome with lunch.

~*~

The lights in the park cast a soft glow over the area. The music played beautifully in the background as the four sat on two blankets spread beneath a blooming cherry tree. Miroku and Sango where sitting side by side, Sango leaning against Miroku with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. For once, he was behaving himself.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree with Kagome leaning back between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. He nuzzled the soft skin beneath her ear, causing a soft shudder to run down her spine. 

"Kagome." he whispered gently in her ear.

"Yes." she replied back quietly so not to disturb the other couple.

"Do you know that this is our first real date?" He said, his breath tickling her ear. 

"You're right, it is, isn't it." she said, wonder coloring her voice. It felt so right to be here, in his arms, that she really hadn't thought about it at all. 

"We really haven't had much time to ourselves, have we." he said softly, his breath whispering lightly against her ear. "It feels nice." 

"Yes, it does." she replied, "Inuyasha, are you happy that we are going home tomorrow?"

He didn't reply for a few moments, long enough for her to become worried and she turned in his embrace, kneeling between his outstretched legs. She put a hand on his cheek, looking into his serious face. 

"Yes, I am happy we are going home, but what if I get called back?" he said so softly that she almost didn't catch the words.

"Everything will be all right, my love. Don't worry about it until it happens." Kagome gently stroked the side of his face, before she leaned forward and dropped a light kiss upon his lips. An 'aww' from behind her startled them both and she jumped back, turning to find Sango and Miroku looking at them.

"Don't stop because of us." Miroku chuckled, his chuckle turning into a yelp as Sango slapped him across the back of his head. "Hey, why'd ya do that?"

"Because you're an idiot." Sango said before turning back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "The concert is over guys, let's head home, all right."

Stuck in the world that they had created between themselves, Kagome and Inuyasha had not even realized that the concert had ended and that people were leaving the park. Together the four packed the basket and folded up the blanket. Hand in hand, the couples walked quietly with the other people out of the park and to their car. 

~~*~*~~

A/N: A little time spent together can do wonders for a couple, especially Kagome and Inuyasha. They need it, because the path will only get bumpier before it gets better.

Thanks for reading ~DBZ Vegeta


	4. Returning Home

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

From Beneath the Ashes

  
~~*~*~~  
**Chapter 4 - Returning Home  
**~~*~*~~

"Oh, I wish that I could go with you both." Sango cried as she embraced Kagome tightly. They were standing in front of the departure gate at the airport, where Kagome and Inuyasha would be leaving in only moments.

"I know Sango, but you and Miroku need to get back to college. We'll see you in a couple of months when classes are over, all right." Kagome said as she stepped back from Sango. 

"Will you be all right? Is someone meeting you at the airport? Do I need to call your house later or are you going to call me?" Sango said in a rush of breath.

"Sango, don't worry. Momma and Sota are supposed to be picking us up and I promise I will call you when we get home." Kagome said as she patted Sango's shoulder comfortingly. She smiled as she was suddenly caught up from behind in a large bear hug. Hearing a low growl of discontent from Inuyasha, she smiled at him as she turned in the arms that held her.

"Miroku, behave. You'll take care of Sango for me, won't you." she said as she gave the man a quick hug and slipped out of his arms before his hands could begin to roam. 

"Of course, I will see to it." he grinned as he slid an arm about Sango's waist. 

"Kagome, we have to go." Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"We have to go, I'll call you, promise." Kagome said as she quickly embraced Sango and Miroku before taking Inuyasha's hand. 

Sango and Miroku watched as the pair boarded the jet waiting to take them back home. Turning as one, they both walked towards the parking garage, both praying that everything would work out all right for them. 

~*~

"Kagome! Kagome! Over here!" shouted an excited voice. Kagome peered through the crowds to see a figure jumping up and down madly, hands waving over her head. Sighing heavily, she turned to the man standing beside her.

"There's Mom, I had better warn you now, she's a little exuberant." she said, a rueful smile crossing her face. He looked so anxious and nervous, but before she could reassure him, she was tackled from behind and an excited squeal filled the air. 

"Kagome, you're home!" shouted her mother. Sota stood off to the side, shaking his head in embarrassment over his mother's antics.

"Mom. . ."

"Is this Inuyasha? Oh, look at those cute ears." and before anyone could stop her, she had her fingers wrapped around his tender ears, rubbing them excitedly.

Inuyasha growled softly as Kagome pulled her mother off of him, looking embarrassed by her actions. She took her by the arm, pulling her away and down the hall.

"Hi, I'm Sota." chimed the young boy standing next to him. "Sorry about mom, she gets a little excited at times."

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted, eyeing the boy warily.

"Come on, we had better catch up, so they won't leave us."

Inuyasha watched as the young boy turned and skirted the thinning crowds in search of his mother and sister. Shaking his head in disgust, he followed quickly, ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"So, are you going to marry my sister and become my brother? That would be so cool, I've always wanted a brother. Your ears are awesome, I wish that I had some like yours. Do you think that I could touch them later, please?" Sota chattered on non-stop, skipping along side of him. Inuyasha grimaced at the constant questions. 

"Sota, leave Inuyasha alone!" hollered Kagome. Inuyasha sighed, hoping that this wasn't an indicator of more to come.

~*~

The trip to the shrine was pleasantly filled with silence. Inuyasha sat in the back seat next to Kagome, staring wistfully out the window. The landscape surrounding them was familiar and welcome to his tired soul. The scent of pine, earth, wind and water filled him with a sense of peace that had long since been gone from him. 

Feeling movement next to him, he looked over at Kagome to find that she had drifted off to sleep, leaning against him. Moving carefully so not to wake her, he slid his arm about her shoulder and settled her head against his shoulder. She murmured softly in her sleep as she snuggled closer into his embrace. He looked lovingly down at the wonderful woman in his arms, not really believing that she was really there and that he finally was home with her. 

He gently laid his cheek against her hair and inhaled the lavender scent that surrounded her. Closing his eyes, he thanked whatever power that had brought this woman into his life. If he hadn't decided to walk into that diner before he had left for training, he would have never found Kagome. Love swelled through his heart, threatening to burst and overflow. He drifted off to sleep, contented and happy for the first time in a very long time. 

~*~

"Kagome, why don't you and Inuyasha take the guest room. I don't think that your old room will be big enough for the two of you." her mother called out as Kagome and Inuyasha carried their bags in the house. A blush highlighted Kagome's cheeks as she nodded, mortified at her mother's words. Inuyasha looked startled and slightly embarrassed also.

"This way, the room is the last on the left." Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha nodded and followed her up the stairs and down the hall to the room. It was a large wide open corner room, with large windows and a small balcony. Sunlight streamed brightly into the room, adding a golden haze to the light colored wood of the furniture. A large bed stood in one corner, with a small couch, writing desk and night stand. A door on the wall to the left of the entry opened up into a private bath.

Kagome walked across the room and placed her bag on the end of the bed before striding to the balcony doors, opening them wide to let a light breeze flitter in. 

Inuyasha watched as she leaned against the railing of the balcony, her back stiff. He dropped his bag next to hers on the bed and walked quietly up behind her, resting his hands on either side of her, his head nestling into her dark hair. 

"It's good to be home, isn't it Kagome." he whispered softly. She nodded lightly before turning in his embrace, her arms circling about his waist as she burrowed into his long lean frame. 

"I've been waiting for this moment forever, Inuyasha. For you to be here with me, holding me in your arms." she sighed breathlessly against his chest.

"As have I, my love." he replied as he tightened his hold on her, looking out over the fading sunset, cherishing this peaceful moment in time. 

"As have I." he whispered again. 

~~*~*~~

A/N: They finally are back where it all started. Will their life become easier or will it all fall apart? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	5. Memories Revisited

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

From Beneath the Ashes

  
~~*~*~~  
**Chapter 5 - Memories Revisited  
**~~*~*~~

"Now, Mr. Inuyasha and Miss Kagome. You know that my services can only help if you both are willing to participate." Dr. Ian Richards said as he leaned back against the soft couch in his office. He ignored the scowl that covered the young man's face. He had been thoroughly briefed by the young man's brother that he would be difficult, but he was the best at treating cases such as Inuyasha's.

"Your appointments will be on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays of each week for the next month, then we will reevaluate your progress to determine if we can reduce them to once a week. Miss Kagome, I will need you to come on the Monday appointments, but Mr. Inuyasha must come to the others alone." he said.

"Today's visit is merely a consultation visit. Wednesday will start our real sessions. Mr. Inuyasha, I expect you to be here at 10:00." he said as he smiled lightly at the scowling hanyou. Standing up, he shook hands with Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's rude departure from his office. 

"I am sorry Doctor. Inuyasha is very stubborn and doesn't think he needs to see you." Kagome sighed gently as she watched the retreating back of her beloved. 

"I understand Miss Kagome only too well. Be assured I will do everything in my power to help him." he said.

"Please sir, call me Kagome." she smiled up at the tall, white hair man.

"Only if you call me Ian." Ian replied with a small chuckle. "Sir from a lovely young woman only make me feel much older that I already am." 

Kagome blushed lightly and Ian Richards chuckled further. "Please be sure that Inuyasha makes the appointments. It is the only way we can get him to cope with what has happened to him."

"Thank you si. . .I mean Ian." 

"You're welcome and have a lovely day." 

Kagome turned and hurried out of the doctor's office in search of Inuyasha. She found him leaning against a large oak tree in the courtyard, staring idly off into space.

"Doctor Richards seems to be a very nice man, wouldn't you say so Inuyasha." Kagome said as she slid her arms around his waist and leaned against his muscled chest.

"Humpf." Inuyasha grunted noncommittally, continuing to stare off into space. 

"Inuyasha, look at me." Kagome said as she tugged on a lock of his hair that had fallen over his shoulders. He continued to ignore her, sulking. "Dammit, you are acting like a child. Why can't you admit that you need help and accept it? Fine have it your way." She pushed off of his chest before turning around and stomping angrily towards the parking lot. 

Inuyasha watched, from the corner of his eye, as she angrily slammed the door to their car and left him leaning under the tree. He turned and looked out nearby forest, before pushing himself off of the tree and with his hands buried deep in his pockets, began walking slowly back towards the shrine. He knew that he was to blame for Kagome's anger, she was only trying to help him. So absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was until the sound of wood beneath his feet brought him back to reality. Looking up, he found that he was on an old pier at the end of the lake, surrounded by tall trees. Abruptly he knew exactly where he was and walked quietly to the end of the pier and sat down, staring off into the distance lost in his thoughts. 

~*~

"Relax, take a deep breathe and close your eyes." came the soothing voice. As much as he loathed to follow the directions, his body failed to obey him and slumped further into the couch. As his eyes closed haunting memories began to flash behind his eyelids, red and black creeping restlessly across the parade of pictures. Screams and cries of the tortured, sounding real within his ears. 

"No!" he yelled and sat bolt upright on the couch. Even through his eyes were open the scenes continued to play in gory detail. 

"It's all right Inuyasha. Just listen to my voice and relax yourself. You are safe and no one can harm you here." the soothing and hypnotic voice filled his ears again. "Close your eyes and let's begin again. Let's go back to the day you were captured. Tell me what happened." 

Inuyasha's eyes closed and he saw the jungle surrounding him, his fears lessened by the voice coaxing him to speak.

"We are on a long distance recon. I am out front of my squad scouting." He could see the trees flash by as he jumped from tree to tree, suddenly a bright flash of light startled him, causing him to jump in his seat. 

"Remember nothing you see can harm you here. Describe what you are seeing." said the voice. 

"Flashes of red and white. Yells from my friends. Pain." came the stuttered words, terror beginning to creep into his voice. 

"Block the pain, you don't feel it." came a quick reply.

"There's a man standing over me holding a gun to my head. He's yelling at me, but I can't understand what he's saying. I can't move." Inuyasha moaned. 

"That's all right, let's skip forward now to the camp. What's happening?" 

"It's night, the new moon. They have found out my secret. I am powerless to stop them. They have me tied to a post, my hands high over my head." Flashes of the whip screaming through the night, torches flickering madly in the breeze, screams of agony play wildly though his mind. "No, no more. I just want to go home, help me please." he wailed, his voice cracking and nearly hysterical.

"Everything is all right, we'll stop for now. Wake up Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he stared up at the white ceiling, flashes of torchlight still flickering along his vision. Bringing his hand up, he wearily rubbed his eyes before sitting up. When he dropped his hand he saw that Dr. Richards was writing his notes quietly. Hearing movement, he looked up from his notes and smiled kindly at him.

"Well, that was a very good session today, Inuyasha. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, very tired." Inuyasha groaned as the flashes of red and gold still hovered on the edge of his mind. 

"I understand, but you are doing much better at recovering from our sessions. We shall soon be into the once a week sessions. You will always have these memories, but you should be able to handle them once we have finished." Dr. Richards said as he stood up and placed his papers on the desk behind him. Inuyasha stood and walked towards the door without another word to the doctor.

~*~*~~

A/N: Painful memories continue to haunt Inuyasha, will he be able to overcome them or will the tear him asunder. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading. 


	6. Who Says Love Doesn't Conquer All

Disclaimer: See chapter one. 

From Beneath the Ashes

  
~~*~*~~ **Chapter 6 - Who Says Love Doesn't Conquer All **~~*~*~~

__

'The sessions with Dr. Richards are helping.' thought Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha's profile in the dying light of the day. She had managed to convince him to go for a walk that evening and they were now standing at the end of the small pier, that had become their special spot. She was leaning against his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. Tomorrow they were driving over to pickup Sango and Miroku from the airport. Sango had called last night with their flight times and news that they both had passed all of their classes. She had also hinted that she had some other exciting news that she couldn't wait to tell Kagome and no she wasn't going to tell her over the phone.

Inuyasha, upon hearing they her friends where coming home, had actually volunteered to go with her to get them. 

She had also noticed that his dreams were beginning to diminish over the past few weeks. She blushed slightly as she remembered that they were still sharing a room, even though Inuyasha insisted on sleeping on the small couch. Kagome's mother still assumed that they were going to get married soon, however he wanted to wait until he had been cured before they got married. Yet she knew that he was always going to have these nightmares and flashbacks of the trauma that he endured. She had argued to no avail that to wait was silly and why couldn't they just get married now. But he had been insistent, and had blocked out her pleas. However she was beginning to have doubts that they were really going to married. She sighed heavily with exasperation over her dilemma.

Her heavy sigh brought his attention back down to where she was cradled in his arms. "Kagome." He said softly. She turned her head from his shoulder and leaned back slightly to look up into his eyes. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking." she said, her reply muffled slightly as she buried her head back into his shoulder. 

"About what?" he whispered, inhaling her sweet fragrance has her hair brushed against his face. 

"Sango said she had something she wanted to tell me when she got here. She sounded so excited but wouldn't tell me over the phone. I was wondering what it was." she hedged, telling the truth for the most part. She didn't want to burden him farther with her doubts and fears about their relationship. 

"Kagome, why are you worrying?" he said, reaching up and tipping her head back so that he could look into her eyes. He could hear the tremor in her voice and felt the tenseness of her muscles. He knew that she wasn't only worried about Sango. "Is this about us getting married?"

He watched as a flinch darted over her features and a glimmer of fear passed through her eyes. Sighing he leaned forward slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. When he spoke his breath played gently over her skin, causing a tingle to race up her spine. 

"Don't worry my love, we will get married one day. As soon as I am cured we will have a big wonderful wedding and never have to part again." 

"But Inuyasha, what happens if you aren't cured? These dreams are never going to go away completely. Does that mean we will never get married?" she cried as she yanked herself out of his embrace. Glaring fiercely at him, her anger rising by the second. "You're being selfish! You're only thinking about yourself! You don't care how I feel about this. I don't care whether you are cured or not, I only want to be with you, but you don't see that. I don't think that you really do love me." she screamed.

"But Kagome. . ." 

"No buts, I am sick of this. You need to make up your mind, I cannot wait forever for you to decide if you want to be with me or be cured. I going back to the house, you can sleep on the couch in the living room." she turned, storming angrily off the pier and disappearing into the night. Inuyasha watched stunned as she disappeared, his mind ringing with her words. 

~*~

The trip to the airport was quiet. Inuyasha had been waiting with the car when she had come out of the house this morning. Dark patches beneath her eyes testified to her lack of sleep the night before. He had taken her for her word and had not come back to the room last night. Since they had left the shrine, they hadn't spoken more than a dozen words between them. The tension in the car was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

Pulling the car into the airport parking, he turned off the ignition and sat quietly behind the wheel. Before he could turn towards her, she slipped out of the car and started walking towards the terminal. He watched he walk away from the car through the windshield, before exiting the car. Following slowly behind her, his thought raced with the words she had spoken last night.

__

'Will I really never be rid of these dreams? Does she really want to be with me no matter if I am cured or not?' his thoughts echoed loudly through his mind. Confusion and guilt over causing her more pain warred within his soul. He had never wanted to hurt Kagome, he had wanted to come to her a whole man. But in the end it seemed that he had hurt her anyway.

"What do I do now to make it up to her?" he whispered softly.

"What's that, my friend?" came a voice and a hand dropped heavily onto his shoulder. He looked up and found Miroku looking steadily back at him.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Inuyasha replied as he turned to the tall man. "Where's Sango and Kagome?" 

"They are exchanging gossip but you my friend look like you have a large problem on your mind." Miroku said, a frown creasing his forehead. "You know that I am always here to listen or give you any advice you may need."

"I'm all right. We had better round up the girls and head for home." Inuyasha said as he looked around for Sango and Kagome. But he filed away the words that Miroku said for future reference. 

"There they are." Miroku said as he pushed his way through the crowds towards the two chattering girls. When he reached them Kagome squealed as she was pulled up into a tight hug by him. Inuyasha watched silently at her happy face, wishing that he was the one holding her at the moment looking down into her beautiful face. Sighing he watched as the two girls latched onto Miroku and pulled him giggling through the crowds. Following slowly he walked towards the car, wondering if he was ever going to make Kagome smile at him again as she was with her friends.

~*~

Kagome sat on the end of the pier staring out into the darkness surrounding her. Moonlight tipped the small ripples of water on the lake with its silvery glow, yet the beauty of it unseen by her. Her mind spun furiously, trying to sort out her mixed up emotions. Elation, jealously and anger all warred for space within her heart. 

Elation because Sango and Miroku had announced that they were getting married and would Kagome please be a part of their wedding.

Jealously because they were getting married, while she had to wait for Inuyasha to finally decide what he wanted.

Anger because Inuyasha had told her later that evening, when she had mentioned Sango and Miroku's wedding plans, that he still wanted to wait until his condition was cured.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, arms enfolded around them, her head buried deep with the confining warmth. _'Why couldn't he see that it didn't matter to her if he was cured or not? She just wanted to be with him forever, like he had promised so long ago.'_ her mind cried her frustration at her seemingly hopeless plight.

So caught up in her misery, she didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her until warm arms encircled her from behind, pulling her body close against a hard muscular chest. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome." a soft voice whispered in her hair.

"Why Inuyasha? Why must we wait for something that may never happen?" she cried unhappily, tears beginning to fall softly down her cheeks.

"I want to come to you a whole man, Kagome." he said quietly, nuzzling his nose into her soft black hair.

"Inuyasha," she started, turning slightly in his arms to look up into his face, "you are a whole man, no matter how much you may not think so." She raised her hand to gently cup his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly over his lips. "You have never been anything else but a whole man. These dreams will fade given time, but you cannot expect them to go away immediately. I will love you nevertheless of what happens." 

"Kagome." he said as he looked down into her beautiful eyes and recalled what Miroku had said it him a short time ago. 

__

"Inuyasha, you have to overcome your fear and see that by waiting for a cure is only hurting Kagome. If you truly love her, you would stop making her wait for you and marry her already. She has loved you since the day that she met you and has waited through a terrible time for you to return to her. Don't make her wait any longer."

He realized at that moment that he had indeed been hurting the woman that he loved by holding her at arms length, struggling alone to regain his manhood. When all along, she had been right their waiting and supporting him through all his bouts of depression and anger. Looking down now at her made him realize that no matter how much he wanted to wait for a cure, everyone had been right, he would probably live with the nightmares of his experience forever. And in this moment, he knew that he no longer wanted to wait until his was cured. Leaning back, he took Kagome's hands into his and gently brought her fingers to his lips. 

"Kagome, would you marry me?" he asked softly. Her eyes widened at his softly whispered words, tears gathering at the corners, threatening to spill over. 

  
"Yes." she said. 

~~*~*~~

A/N: Aww, he's finally admitted to himself that he no longer wants to wait for a cure, realizing that he will be with this pain for the rest of his life. The next chapter is underway and soon shall be available. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. 

~ DBZ Vegeta


	7. Final Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha, only my story idea and my characters. 

From Beneath the Ashes

~~*~*~~  
**Chapter 7 - Final Endings  
**~~*~*~~

The day dawned beautifully, a soft golden glow rising over the treetops sparkling on the nighttime drops of dew still clinging stubbornly to leaves. Leaves matching the color and intensity of the rising sun, gold and red, yellow and orange clashes with the green of pine trees scattered haphazardly through the woods. Sunlight glistened on the tips of the small waves that lapped peacefully against an old wooden pier that was decorated with soft streamers of white silk, draped gracefully along the railings. 

A figure sat on the end of the pier studying the sun as it crept higher into the sky. Leaning back on his hands, elbows braced to hold his weight, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. 

"Inuyasha." sounded a familiar voice behind him. Opening his eyes and turning, he saw Miroku standing at the head of the pier, looking faintly amused. 

"Have you been out here all night?" Miroku asked as he walked down and sat next to him.

"Um hmm." murmured Inuyasha, once again closing his eyes and tilting his head back to let a gentle wind caress his face. 

"Nervous?" 

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, I am." Miroku said with a tremor to his voice. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the man sitting next to him. Miroku was pale and had his hands knotted tightly around the tail of his robe. He was dressed early, in his black monk robes with the purple outer-robe tied over one shoulder. 

"Aren't you rushing a bit?" he said amused as he gestured at Miroku's wardrobe. 

"Oh, well. . .I. . ." Miroku stuttered and then glared at Inuyasha as he started laughing, "It's not funny." 

"Miroku, everything will be fine." Inuyasha said as he stood up and held out a hand to help the other man up. Miroku eyed Inuyasha warily before taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. 

"Yeah, tell that to me again just before they both walk down this pier." Miroku said sardonically.

"Sure, come on we should get back." Inuyasha grinned roguishly.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back up the wooded path towards the shrine. Kagome and Sango were staying with friends last night, since the tradition was that the grooms could not see the brides before the wedding. Kagome's mother was to leave this morning to help the two girls prepare, while her grandfather and brother were staying behind to help them. 

As the pair walked into the clearing surrounding the shrine as large car pulled up in front of the house. Inuyasha stopped suddenly as a familiar body rose from the car and turned toward them. 

"Inuyasha." rumbled the voice softly. 

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied, slightly confused as to why his brother had taken the time to show up for his wedding. He didn't totally hate his brother, but he was sure that the man wouldn't be willing to show up, since he had always rejected any other invitation Kagome had sent him over the past year. 

"Today is the big day. Well, I wasn't sure you had it in you little brother." Sesshoumaru said, a slight chuckle escaping his lips at Inuyasha's stunned expression. "What did you think me that callous as to miss my only brother's wedding?"

"Uhm, no. Why did you come?" 

"Because I wanted to see you finally marry that feisty wench of yours," Sesshoumaru said as he turned and pulled a bag out of the back of the car. "and because Kagome asked me to come." 

"You came just because Kagome asked?" Inuyasha said, a frown creasing his brow.

"Yes and no." Sesshoumaru replied, turning back and looking down at his brother. "Just because we have never gotten along well doesn't mean that I totally hate you. You are the only family I have left and I would be remiss as to ignore a momentous occasion as this one. Kagome is the best thing that has ever come into this family and I am glad that you have found her." 

Inuyasha stared up in disbelief as Sesshoumaru spoke, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. _'Sesshoumaru thought of him as family. Not some worthless half-brother that his father had with another woman._' he thought.

"Sesshoumaru, I . . .thank you for coming." Inuyasha said softly. "We were just going to get some breakfast before getting ready, would you like to join us?" 

"I'd love to." Sesshoumaru said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and shut the car door before following the two men into the house. 

~*~

Kagome sat staring out the window as she nervously twisted her fingers in her dress. The lacy concoction bared her shoulders and hugged her torso snuggly as it dipped down to her waist. The skirt trailed lightly to the floor in graceful waves. Her mother had wanted to put hoops under her dress to make it stand out and away from her body, but she preferred the soft draping of the material as opposed to the bell look. 

"Kagome, are you ready to have your hair done?" Sango asked from behind her. Kagome turned and looked at her beautiful friend. She was dressed in a gown similar to hers, except whereas Kagome's dress bared her shoulders, Sango's had a lacy keyhole cut pattern around her shoulders, coming up and sitting snugly around her neck. Her hair had been pulled back to fall in a cascade of curls down her back, baby's breath and ribbons twined along one side of her crown.

"Sango, you look wonderful." Kagome said as she turned to look worriedly back out the window. 

"Kagome, are you all right? You're not getting cold feet are you?" Sango asked as she rustled gently across the room to stand next to her friend. 

"No Sango, I'm just worried that Inuyasha will change his mind at the last minute." Kagome said truthfully, expressing her deepest fears. 

"You won't have to worry about that." Sango said with conviction. "Miroku will make sure that he is there." 

"I hope so Sango." Kagome said softly. 

"I know so, now let's get your hair done. It isn't long before we will finally make all our wishes come true." Sango said as she reached out and pulled Kagome up from her chair. 

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said as she reached out and pulled her into a hug. Sango hugged her back and then pulled away, grinning mischievously back at her. 

"You know you should worry about the wedding, but what comes after it." Sango laughed at the blush that furiously colored Kagome's face. "Come on, let's get ready." 

~*~

The scores of guests murmured softly as the two men stood nervously twitching next to the priest. Inuyasha ran a finger underneath his collar, before looking over at Miroku, who was paler than he had been earlier that morning. 

"Relax." Inuyasha whispered as he leaned over next to the man. 

"I'll relax when you do." Miroku croaked hoarsely. 

Sesshoumaru grinned behind his hand, coughing lightly to cover up his chuckle. Both grooms looked like they were about to faint and the procession hadn't even started yet. However, as the music started both turned a shade paler as they turned as one to face the on-coming group. 

Inuyasha and Miroku both gasped as they viewed their brides for the first time. The sunlight streamed down between the trees, causing an ethereal glow to settle over their beaming faces. They walked together in unison, with Kagome's grandfather in the center. Since Sango's father had passed away when she was younger, she had asked him if he would escort her also. The old man had tearfully agreed, already considering Sango like another grand-daughter to him. 

When the trio reached the end of the pier, Kagome's grandfather stopped and kissed first Kagome lightly before placing her hand in Inuyasha's and then Sango as he turned her over to Miroku. 

"Heavenly father, we are gathered her to witness the joining of these two couple in the bonds of matrimony. Who giveth these two women for marriage?" the priest said, looking over the beaming couples. 

"I do." said Kagome's grandfather proudly, nodding to the priest before stepping back off the pier and sitting down with the guests. 

Inuyasha stared down into Kagome's lovely eyes and felt a feeling a peace settle over his soul. He vaguely heard the words that were being spoken around him and started slightly at the shape elbow nudged into his side. He turned to glare at Sesshoumaru, who pointedly looked towards the priest, who was smiling indulgently back down at him. A flush spread across his face as he caught Kagome's mouth quirked upwards in a grin. He smiled back as he turned his full attention to the man in front of them. 

"Do you Inuyasha, take this woman to be your wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part." 

Looking back down into Kagome's eyes, he whispered softly, as he slid a gold band onto her finger. "I do." 

"And do you Kagome, take this man to be your husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part."

Kagome's eyes glistened with joyous tears as she looked back up into Inuyasha's eyes, her grip tightening on his hands as she in-turn slid a simple gold band onto his ring finger. "I do." she said back, her voice ringing with joy. 

"As in with time and before, we have come together before God and man to join two hearts together. For what we have brought together, let no man tear asunder. In the name of the Father and of our state, I so duly pronounce that these couples are now man and wife. Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides."

**__**

~*~ One Year Later ~*~

"What should we name her, my love?" asked Kagome softly as she looked down at the small bundle squirming restlessly in her arms. Inuyasha sat down next to her on the hospital bed and reached out a tentative hand to stroke the tiny child's face.

"Serenity, for she is both my peace and my joy, as you are my love." he replied as he leaned over and kissed Kagome lovingly. "We shall never be apart again, my love. We shall be together, forever."

~*~ The End ~*~

A/N: The end, finally. I wanted to thank all my loyal readers of this trilogy. Your support and dedication has allowed me to finally finish this momentous work. Your emails and chats have been an inspiration to me that I will never forget. It all started out with a weekend writing of an idea that I got on the way home from work. I never expected the praise nor the awards that I have been given for parts of this story. I hope that you have enjoyed yourself and will come back again to read my other stories. 

Thank you once again and may all your own stories garner as much praise and devotion as mine have. 

~DBZ Vegeta


End file.
